The Storm
by Usa-ko 3
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru, when they're married, having a bit of problems.. ^_^ Don't worry, i'm so pro-Mamoru/Usagi it's not even funny!


Author: Usa-ko 3  
Email : muun_bunny@yahoo.com  
Title : The Storm  
Rating : PG  
Characters : Mamoru and Usagi  
Notes : Hey Everyone ^_^; How's life? Well, this is just a quick little story that i wrote while it was storming at my house, i was bored ^_^. I'm contemplating turning this into a full series, and once you read it you will see why. This takes place long after Stars and the Outer senshi really arent in this one. The song I used in the story is "I swear" By John Michael Montgomery, and i don't own it o.o; ANYWAY, Read on ^_^!!   
FEEDBACK = GOOD!   
:D  
Disclaimer: I don't own Usagi or Mamoru or Minako, I wish I owned Mamoru but thats another story ^_^ GO NAOKO ::cheer::   
  
  
The Storm  
  
  
She shivered as she felt drops dip across her cheeks, the chilling wind wrapping about her petite body and pushing those long blonde tendrils to slip along her back. Black skies gathered above her, echoes of thunder off in the distance causing a shudder from her. For the first time in what seemed like months, Tokyo was going to have a storm. And Chiba Usagi wasn't exactly too thrilled about it. She turned from her spot on the balcony, stepping into the well-furnished apartment, slidding the glass door shut behind her. A clock on the wall told "6:00" and she knew he wouldn't be home soon. What could she expect? It had become a routine for them.. to hardly see each other at all. She often sobbed to Minako about their small fights, less time together, and his growing distance from her. She supported him, desperatly, because she knew how much it meant to him to become a doctor. Which, in turn, meant he was gone. A lot. Studying at the library, taking tests, doing internship at the hospital.. They never had time together! And now, now there was a big storm coming. All the T.V. stations called it the 'biggest storm in tokyo in the past 40 years'. She could only pray it wouldn't be that bad. She was absolutely TERRIFIED of thunder.. She was interrupted from her sullen thoughts by the incistant ring of the phone.   
"Moshi Moshi?"  
"USAGI-CHAN!!" Squeeky, high pitched.. definatly Minako.   
"Minako-chan! You're too loud! what is it?" Usagi could only sigh at her best friends excessive happiness..  
"Ami-chan just found out that.. it appears.. the Generals have been reborn!!! That means KUNZITE IS BACK!" Instead of terror, which would've been Usagi and the others first reaction a few years ago, it was joy. Recently, Sailor Pluto had returned their full memories of the Silver Millenium, and with that came the heart break of the true loves of the senshi. The Generals. The ones they had killed back when they first were brought together. And now, they were reborn?  
"But.. how?? How do you guys know!?" Usagi was thrilled as well.  
"Well, we're not sure, Ami-chan picked it up on her computer. We're going to have a Senshi meeting with just the inners at the Shrine if you'd like to come.."   
"I can't.. the storm.. and I.."  
"Oh I understand! Mamoru, right?" Of course she understood. She was the only one that knew of her and Mamorus growing problem.   
"Yeah well..."  
"Don't worry, Usagi-chan! It'll end up good, I know! Well.. i better go, GOOD LUCK!" Of course she knew, she was the reincarnate of the Goddess of Love  
"thanks, Minako-chan. Good luck with Kunzite and all those.. tell the girls I said hey. Jaa" And with that they both hung up, Usagi slipping onto the over-stuffed, ultra comfy couch. She shut her eyes tightly to avoid a scream has thunder echoed in the apartment, rattling the pictures that hung on the walls. The lights flickered as lightning shot across the sky, followed by another boom of thunder which drew a scream from her this time. She cuddled up on the couch, grasping onto a pillow tightly as she shut her eyes.  
"No no no no no no no no no no no" she repeated it over and over again, tears seeping down her cheeks as the fear and her situation with Mamoru sunk in. The sharp ringing of the phone perked up her ears as she sat up, sighing with relief..  
"Moshi moshi?" her voice was pretty squeeky, still being a bit too afraid of the thunder..  
"Usako.. I won't be home till late, i'm sorry"  
"But.."  
"I'm sorry, Usako, I really am. I know the storm but I just have too much work. I'll see you later. Jaa." Not even an "I love you" came from the conversation as she slammed the phone down, falling into a heap of blonde hair and sobs. Where had it gone wrong? They'd only been married for.. She blood shot eyes rose to the calendar that hung on the wall. In 3 days, it would be their one month anniversary. Thunder echoed above again and she squealed, crawling a bit to go to the stereo, she had to get some noise in here or she'd go insane. She flipped on the CD player, hoping that the CD that Ami had made for her was still in there. And sure enough, it was. She flipped it to the third song on there, a slow country song that she'd always loved.. especially because Mamoru had sung it to her. The words floated in and out her brain, tears shimmering in those pools of blue..  
"I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighin on your mind  
But you can be sure I know my part  
Cause I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I'll make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart  
I swear by the moon and the stars  
in the sky I'll be there  
I swear by the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Til death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I Swear  
I'll give you everything I can I'll build your dreams with these two hands   
We'll hang some memories on the walls And when, there's silver in your hair you won't have to ask if I still care   
Cause as time turns the page My love won't age at all"  
Fear swam through her body again as the thunder grew increasingly louder, and then with a sudden jolt, the music was gone. And the lights. A terrified scream shot through the apartment as Usagi cried out in fear, curling up in a ball. Just then, a bolt of lightning shot through the sky, illuminating the room enough for her to dart to the couch, curling up again. She clutched to a pillow, sobbing quietly as thunder shot above again, causing her to shriek again. She sat there, shivering and sobbing as the apartment became colder.. whispering one thing over and over again.   
"Mamo-chan mamo-chan mamo-chan mamo-chan mamo-chan.. "  
***  
Mamoru's eyes shot up as fear, panic, and pain rolled through him in a wave. He glanced out the large window of the library, seeing that the storm was roaring outside, and didn't seem to want to stop anytime soon. He groaned, recognizing what it was.   
"Oh Usako.." he sighed, looking at the piles of papers infront of him.. just as a hand landed on his shoulder. Those startled midnight eyes calmed as the familar woman whom he'd become close to gave him a smile.   
"Kenbo*..?" He gave her a questioning glance, she normally never enterupted him in his studies. The old womans wrinkled hands caressed over his shoulder, giving him a knowing stare.  
"Mamoru-san.. Go to your wife." In that subtle statement, the wise woman had spoken relief to Mamoru, and he nodded. She gave him a smile.  
"Do not worry about your papers, i can finish them for you."  
"Kenbo! You don't--"  
"Go Mamoru-san, or I'll have to lock the library from you" He smiled in affection at her, bowing slightly before leaving his things as they were and rushing out the door to his car.  
Kenbo gave a quick glance around, a smile settling on her face as she shifted figures into a tall, silver haired woman with a peculiar hair style of what could be described as 'meatballs'. An aqua bow sat upon the elegant white dress, and the long arm waved over the material, instantly finish his work and organizing it perfectly. She smiled in contentment, proud of her work. She noticed something sticking out of his book, and with curiousity, she snatched it carefully from it. It was a picture of a girl who look strikingly similar to this woman, and Mamoru next to her. The beautiful woman traced her finger of the girl, tears gathering in her eyes.  
"... Serenity... "  
  
***  
Mamoru inserted the keys into the lock, and could already hear Usagi's sobbing. He pushed the door open slowly, so not to scare her.  
"Usako?" His voice echoed in the cold, dark apartment before he heard her speak as well..  
"Mamo-chan.." it was soft, like a squeek and he rushed over to the couch, where he could see her outline from the flashes of light in the sky. He took her in his arms, finding her to be extremely cold, and kissed her head, caressing her hair.   
"Oh Usako.. my poor Usako.. darling are you ok?" He felt her burry into him deeper as another shock of thunder echoed in the apartment, a light cry escaping her lips. He felt her nod, and he picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom. He laid her on the sheets, wrapping them around her tightly as he laid down next to her, pulling her close.  
"Shh.. Love, i'll take care of you, i'm so sorry, my sweet Odango Attama.." She managed out a few words, and he could feel the smile on her face.  
"Don't call me that.."  
  
-----  
THE END!  
Yaaay! So what did you think? I know you know who the woman was, right?  
* = Kenbo means Wise Mother  
Questions? Comments? EMAIL ME @   
Muun_Bunny@yahoo.com  
I have Yahoo! Messenger, so add me if you wanna chat some time ^_^  
Love you guys!  
Usa-ko 3 


End file.
